Darkar's Daughter
by EvilBloom
Summary: Bloom is daughter of Darkar, the Trix and Valtor are her siblings, they are planning to rule the universe, and not everyone in the winx club is sweet as they look, Bloom has friends to help her steal the codex and magic scrolls, Bloom and her evil friends kill the professors, Do they rule the magic dimension? Who are her evil friends that help her out?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my room, it was dark, my room walls black, everything black, my door open, i sat up, "God damn it Stormy, i told you to knock fuck" i laid back down covering my body

Stormy grabbed my covers and pulled them off, "Hey!" i yelled as i sat up, "Father has an mission for us, so get up" she said, i rolled my eyes and changed, a black shirt and black skinny jeans

Stormy and i walked out my room, i seen Darcy and Icy eating breakfast, i grabbed a plate and served myself cereal, i began to eat, "Father said he has a new plan, what do you think it is Ice?" Darcy said eating her toast

"I don't know" Icy mumbled as she began to drink her juice, she put her glass down, i rubbed my eye, "Our brother is still not home?" i asked them as i reached for Icy's juice, she smacked my hand, i glared at her and grabbed her juice and drank it

Icy rolled her eyes as i set her juice back down, "He should be coming soon" Stormy said, Kerborg flew in and lang on my shoulder, i grabbed grapes and fed him, "Good morning ladies" Father said as he waked in

"Morning father" we said as Kerborg flew to his shoulder, Father sat down and began to eat, "So dad whats the plan?" Stormy said as we ate, "Simple, Icy, Darcy and Stormy go to Cloud Tower try to steal their magic scrolls and spell books" He said and they grin evilly

"Lets go ladies, senior year at Cloud Tower" Icy said as they stood up and began to walk away, "Hey wait, its my freshmen year at Cloud Tower" i said standing up

"Sorry Bloom you are not going to Cloud Tower" my dad said as my sisters turned around, "Then where am i going?" i asked, "Alfea" he said as my sisters bursted out laughing, "WHAT?" i yelled

"i need someone at Alfea to take their magic spells" he said, "Cant we just bust in or send our brother?" i asked "We don't know where they are, and Valtor is stealing the other magic scrolls from the other planets" he said as i rolled my eyes, "Of all places i could go" i mumbled

"I have enrolled you already, Your fairy name is Ofelia and your parents were killed anonymously" Father said, "Come on sis it wont be so bad being a fairy" Stormy said ruffling my hair

"i hate this plan" i whispered, i changed my clothes into a blue mini skirt, and a hot pink tank top, and blue shoes, my eyes turned from yellow evil cat eyes to a blue color, i left my hair its normal color, red orange, and my bat necklace into a heart necklace

My sisters and i walked outside of shadow haunt, "We can only talk through the phone, and we can't be seen together" Icy said, "Don't give out your negative energy Bloom, some fairies will feel it even the head mistress" Darcy said,

"Bloom you know there more to fathers plan, this is just phase 1, and having fun being a fairy" Stormy said as they all laughed and opened a portal in the forest of Alfea, i rolled my eyes and walked in

i walked toward the school, "Name?" a lady said, she looked almost like a witch, "Err.. Ofelia" i said, "i don't see your name here, and you know what happens if your name is not on the list, you get transformed in a" i cut her off "Its with an F not PH" i said rolling my eyes

"Ahh yes Ofelia, you can come in" she said, "Next" she yelled, i walked through the gates, so many fairies here, ugh so many goodie goodies, i wanted to crush their souls, i seen an old lady talking.

"Hello fairies I'm the head mistress, Miss Faragonda" she said, Blah blah blah i thought, "Tonight we are going to have a dance" she said, we all left to our rooms, i hoped i had a one room, but it was a room with 5 girls, i walked in

"Hi I'm Flora" a girl with brown hair said, "Bl- err uhh i mean Ofelia" i said, fuck almost gave it away, i walked to find my room, it was my own room, "Theres 4 rooms?" i asked, "Yea" Flora said

"Hey I'm Stella, that's Musa, Tecna, and Aisha, i have my own room and Flora and Aisha is sharing one, and Tecna and Musa are sharing the other" The blond hair girl said, "Hi" i said and walked in my room

Ugh it was so girly fuck, Pink sheets, pink walls, pink everything, ugh, i raised my hands and changed the color from pink to black, "Lets this be our secret don't reveal to someone when I'm not here" i chanted putting the spell on my room

There was a knock on my door and the room turn back to a pink color, i went and open the door, "We are going shopping for the dance tonight want to come?" Stella asked, i smiled "Sure" i said

i locked my room door, "I hope you don't mind but our boyfriends are going to be there" Musa said, "i don't mind" i said, we teleported to Magix, i seen a beautiful dress at the witch store, it was one sleeve tight dress up to the thighs, i had to stop myself from going in

Fuck man, i took a picture of it and send it to my sisters, 'i want this dress but I'm with some goodie goodie fairies, that i wont be able to go in' i send it to them, 'Cute dress' Darcy said, 'Don't worry little sis, you will have it' Icy wrote

Then i seen them teleported outside the store, i looked at them and gave them a evil grin, They smiled evilly and walked in the store, i went into a fairy store, Ugh everything is so girly, but i had to buy a girly dress

i found and blue simple dress, and was about to buy it when Stella stopped me, "You can't possibly be buying that my dear" she said as i looked at her, "Why?" i asked her, "Its old fashion!" she said

"Theres nothing i like" i said, Stella pulled me toward the other dresses as i rolled my eyes, she picked out a pink glittery dress it was a strap less dress, it was form of a pink corset and from my waist down to my ankles had ruffles and was a bit puffy

"OH MY GOD that is so pretty" the other girls said, i seen Flora roll her eyes, i smiled, "Ill take it" i said as Stella gave it to me and i paid for it, everyone else got their dress and we went to cafe shop to meet their boyfriends

"Ofelia this is, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Riven, Roy, Sky and his cousin Andy" Stella said as the girls went to their boyfriends, we all sat down

"So Ofelia where are you from?" Aisha asked, "Umm.. Here actually" i said "What do your parents do for a living?" Musa asked, i remembered father said to say my parents were killed, i didn't want everyone to know Darkar is my father

"My parents were killed" i said looking down trying to make a tear fall down, "Im so sorry" Tenca said, i smiled lightly at her, i saw Andy kept staring, "How did they die?" Andy asked as Sky elbow him on the side

"I killed them" i said coldly as everyone gasped Andy just smiled, i burst out laughing, "Na I'm just kidding, Umm one night we were in a car and went out for a ride, Mother told me to lay down under the seat, i was small so i fit and made my self invisible, i seen how they killed my parents and left, i never saw their face" i said with tears falling down

i looked up an saw everyone eyes were watery except Andy and Flora, he was just staring at me, my phone vibrated, 'Done' Ice said, 'Im at the cafe, these stupid little fairies believe that stupid story lol' i wrote

"Lmfao Nice, ill leave your new clothes in your room back in Shadow haunt' Icy wrote, 'Ok' i send, "So Ofelia do you have a boyfriend?" Sky asked me smiling, Ugh so much positive energy coming from him, "No" i said as he smiled wider

i sensed my sisters powers, i turned and i seen them, they stood staring at us and crossed their arms, i tried not to smile and turned back to my new fairy friends, "We should getting going to get ready for the dance tonight" Flora said, "Yea guys beauty requires time" Stella said as she stood up


	2. Chapter 2

i stood up and started to walk away while they all said goodbye to their boyfriends, and we teleported to Alfea, i went straight to my room and unlocked it

We only had an hour to get ready, i put on my dress and made my hair curly and half of it was pinned back, my nails from black went to pink, and i had pink heels, ugh i need to find those stupid spells and get out of here

i walked out to the living room of the dorm, everyone was ready and we all walk down, and we seen the specialist in the ball room "i forgot my necklace, ill be back" i said heading for the room

i turned back and no one followed me, i smiled evilly and enchanted an invisibility spell, i head for the library, i got in and no one was there, so i locked the library's door, i head for the restricted section, "Passus throughus" i said and i walked through the locked gate

I grabbed some spells and i knew that wasn't all, i teleported the spells in my room at shadow haunt, and grabbed a map of the school, i looked at it, Hall of Enchantments, i saw, i teleported outside the door of the room

I used magic and opened the door, i seen all the scrolls here, i raised my arms and wind circled inside the room all the spells began to float, i teleported them to my room in shadow haunt

When i was done, i teleported outside the door of the ball room, the spell wore off and i made my necklace appear and walked in, everyone turned around and gasped as they seen me enter, i smiled and walked over to a chair and sat down

i texted my sisters 'Phase one done' i send them, i heard someone walked to me and i looked up and it was a guy, "Would you like to dance?" he said, i sense positive energy from him

"No Thanks" i said and he left, my phone vibrated 'Well done, same here, we shall go tomorrow to tell father, we are going to crash Alfea's party so heads up' she wrote, i laughed, 'i cant wait' i smiled and i seen more guys coming toward me

i rejected them all, they all have way to much positive energy, then i seen Andy coming my way, him on the other hand had strong negative vibes, "Would you like to dance? i don't accept no for an answer" he said as he grabbed my hand and lifted me off my seat

"Who said i was going to say no?" i smiled and went to dance with him, "Your not like the rest of these goodie goodies" Andy said, i looked at him, "Why do you say that?" i asked him as he twirled me

"Because i don't get positive vibes from you" he said as i stared at him, he smiled evilly, "I don't get none from you either" i said as he twirled me and pulled me into his arms hard, his lips almost touched mine, he smiled

"Because I'm not like these losers" he said as we kept dancing, "Then what is your propose here?" i asked him, "I was sent to Red Fountain by my parents" he said as the song ended

i sensed my sisters power near by, "How would you like your boyfriend to be like?" Andy asked me, i laughed "Not a goodie goodie for sure, wants adventure, risk, play pranks, does something crazy, what you with your girl?" i asked smiling as we walked to sit down

"Not a goodie goodie, also play pranks, risk, wants adventure" he said, "Almost like a witch" i said, "Yes basically" he said smiling, "But your perfect" he said as i laughed, if you knew who i really was i thought

i felt my phone vibrate, 'Brother is here and get ready for the snake rats, and that guy your talking too his cute, i can sense his dark vibes from where i am, he's a keeper" Darcy said, i looked around and saw they were staring from the window, 'Yea well, lets see if father and brother approves' i wrote

"Want go outside?" i asked him as i seen the enchanted eggs brought in by the specialist, "Sure" he said, we walked out, i sensed my sisters and brother powers outside, i felt Andy grab my hand and slipped his fingers through mine

* * *

"Brother, is so nice to see you again" Icy said hugging Valtor, and then he hugged his other sisters, "Where is Bloom?" he asked, "Father told her she had to go to Alfea" Darcy said laughing

Valtor laughed, "And like you should know our sister, she was not pleased" Stormy said as they all laughed, "I just wish i was there to see her face" he said smiling, "So she is in there?" he nodded his head toward Alfea

"Yea, they are having a party" Darcy said, "We are giving them a surprise" Stormy said, "We warned Bloom about the snake rats" Icy said crossing her arms looking at Alfea, "Did you tell her to hide her negative energy? Because I can sense it from here" Valtor said

"Oh that's not her energy your sensing" Darcy said, Valtor looked at her confused, "Then who's?" he asked, "That one guy she is talking to in there" Stormy said sitting on a boulder, "What?" Valtor asked

"Yea, Bloom started to talk to a guy, the guy is cute and has some very strong negative vibes, and he is going to Red Fountain" Darcy said, "You don't say" Valtor said as they seen Bloom and a guy walk out

They burst out laughing as they seen their sister in pink, she looked like a real fairy, "So whats Blooms fairy name?" Valtor asked his sisters, "Ofelia" they said, they seen how the guy grabbed Blooms hand as if they were a couple

Valtor got mad and was about to storm off toward him but his sisters stopped him, "Cool it bro, your going to ruin her cover" Darcy said grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back, "Yea brother, at least disguise yourself" Stormy said helping Icy, they had their hands on his chest pushing him back

"Yea you don't want to ruin our plans by being the over protected brother" Icy snapped, He stopped trying to walk toward him and agreed, they all disguise their selves, and walked toward their sister and the guy

* * *

i heard someone coming toward us and i seen 3 girls and a guy, "Sister! We came to see how your day went today" a girl with pale blonde girl said, she had blue eyes and wore a winter-like silver jacket with a dark teal shirt beneath it. Along with jeans and high-top shoes.

The other girl had straight brown hair, passed her shoulders, she had blue eyes and a blue sweater with red trims cuffs and collars, indigo skirt, red socks and light brown shoes.

The other girl had her hair was red with pale blonde highlights, it was in a top notch bun held by a lavender headband with a yellow stone in the middle of it. She had blue eyes and wore a lavender shirt showing her belly and black jeans and lavender boots

The guy had long black hair with layers, it reached his back, he had blue eyes and he wore a uniform, a collar white shirt and a burgundy vest and black pants, with burgundy shoes

"Hello I'm name is Ivonne, this is Sandra, and Dory, and our brother Vince" Ivonne said, i tried not to laugh, they changed their names except for the first letter of their names, "Hello, I'm Andy" he said

"My sisters told me you did what you were told" Vince said, i nodded my head and Andy looked at me, "Ok, so Andy, can you explain why I'm getting negative vibes from you?" Vince said, my sisters and i rolled our eyes

"Easy, I'm not your typical nice hero" Andy said smiling evilly, i grinned evilly and Vince looked at me, "Ofelia we also came to let you know that wizard Valtor is lose again" Dory said, "Are you serious?" Andy said smiling

We all looked at him "It would be an honor to meet him in person, but who i would love to meet the most is Lord Darkar" Andy said, my sisters and brother looked at me, "Have you heard about his daughters the Trix?" Vince said, Andy nodded his head, "They are lucky to be related with the dark lord" Andy said


	3. Chapter 3

They smiled at me, "Well sister, we shall leave now" Ivonne said, "I hope this handsome man will become your boyfriend soon" Dory said smiling, i covered my face, Andy laughed

"With your permission" Andy said to Vince, Vince smiled and nodded, i didn't have a idea what they were talking about, then Andy placed his hands on my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss

We kissed passionly, and i pulled back and he leaned in and kissed my lips softly and pulled back, "i would like your permission Vince to ask your sister on a date" Any said to Vince, my sisters and brother looked at each other and smiled, "Of course" he said, Andy smiled

"We shall be on our way now" Vince said as they started to walk away, "Enjoy the show" they laughed and left

i started laughing and Andy looked at me, "What show?" he said pulling me into his arms, "Hey I'm not that type of FAIRY you can sweet talk and then leave me as if I'm a toy" i said pushing him away

Andy started to chuckle, "Now why would i do that?" he said pulling me into his arms again, "So you want to see the show or not?" i said moving out of his arms and grabbed his arm and pulled him inside

We heard everyone scream and puking noises, i opened the door and we saw snake rats biting the fairies and they started to puke, and the specialist killing them, we tried not to laughed, then i felt Andy arms around me and picking me up

"What the fuck-" he kissed me, i pushed him away "You were about to get bit" he said, i looked down and saw a snake rat, i looked at Andy, he was still carrying me, he walked out and he closed the door

He set me down and we bursted out laughing, "Did you see their face?" i said, he kept laughing, i jumped on his back and we went back outside, when we were outside i got off him

we kept laughing about the prank, then Andy place a hand behind my head and pulled me in for a kiss, i place my arms around his neck, we started to kiss passionly, we pulled back

We heard people run out, "Ofelia you didnt get bitten?" Faragonda asked me, "Bitten madam?" i asked her, "Where you outside the whole time?" she asked, "Uh yes ma'am, Andy and i were talking" i said, "Did you guys see any witches here?" she asked "No Ma'am" Andy said as i shook my head

"Well at least everyone is ok now" she said as she turned around to look at the other girls, "I'm sorry ladies and gentle men that the party was ruin by a prank of the witches" She said

"Ofelia i was looking for you" Sky came to me and hugged me, and place his arms on my shoulders, "Are you ok?" he said looking at me, "Yea im fine" i moved his hands off me, i saw Andy give Sky a deadly glare

"OH MY GOD" i said as i ran to my new fairy friends, Sky and Andy followed me, only the nature fairy was bitten, my other new fairy friends were in the fairy forms, i caught Flora since she fainted, "Flora" i said as i laid her on the floor as everyone coward over her

"Give her air to breathe" i said, i saw she was bitten more than once, i flipped her so she was facing the floor, "Ofelia what are you doing?" Helia asked me, "Helia go get a bucket, Stella hold Floras hair back, Riven try to keep Flora on your laps but face down" i said as they did what i said

i grabbed Floras arms and legs, i was checking how many times she has been bitten, "Helia hurry up with the bucket!" i yelled as he ran toward us, everyone stared, "Stella try to keep Floras head above the bucket" i said as Helia put the bucket near her mouth

"Why are you doing this?" Musa said "If she is face up and has to puke, the puke will stay in her mouth causing her to drown, so she has to be faced down" i said stroked her back, then she threw up in the bucket

"Musa bring me a wet cloth but now" i said, i turned to Stella, "If your getting tired let someone else hold her head" i said as she shook her head, i saw Riven had one arm under her, holding her stomach and the other one on her waist, so Flora was laying side ways on his laps

i grabbed his hand as placed it on Floras shoulder, helping Stella a bit in keeping her head up, "Here" Musa handed me a wet cloth in a bowl, "Tecna help Stella with Floras head" i said as i cleaned her face

i placed my hand on her and chanted a spell, then she puke in the bucket with a bit of blood, i cleaned her mouth, "That should do it" i said getting up and letting the nurse Ofelia take a look at Flora

"She will be ok now" The nurse said, they all looked at me, "You did a good job child" she said as she took Flora into the nurse office, Helia came me and hugged me, "Thank you" he whispered, i smiled and he walked to the nurse office

"Thank you, you did well" Faragonda said following them, every one stared, "How did you know what to do?" Riven asked me, "I read about it, and plus it had happen to my sister" i lied, Andy looked at me

"Why did you help her?" he whispered to me, "Because i can feel dark vibes from her" i smiled, he looked at me weird, "She can hide her feelings well, but not from me" i whispered

"Specialist, we shall return to school" Saladin said, Andy hugged me and then Sky came and hugged me, "See you later Ofelia" Sky said as he kissed my cheek, Andy looked jealous, i tried not to laugh

We left to the dorms, i headed straight to my room, my dark room appeared, i called my sisters, "Your on speaker, How was the show?" Icy said, i laughed, "Hilarious" i said, "So darling, your sisters and brother mentioned you met a huge fan of mine" my father said, i laughed

"Yes dad, i bet my bro told you everything" i said, "Yes, and if your brother approved then so do i, but don't tell him who you are just yet we have be sure about this boy" my dad said, "Yes father, by the way i helped this fairy out, she was bitten quiet a lot" i said

"WHAT?" they all yelled, "Don't tell me you are going soft sister" Stormy snapped, i laughed, "i sense some very dark vibes from her, and plus i think she isn't a goodie goodie as she looks" i said, "Interesting" Darcy said

"Im going to keep an eye on her, we could use her" i said as we laughed, "Well i have to go, class start tomorrow which I'm still not pleased that i am here, in my room in shadow haunt you will find the spells and scrolls of Alfea, i will receive your new plans tomorrow in the morning" i said

"Ok, Good bye" they said as we clicked, i got out my room and i saw everyone were in their room, i walked over to the nurse office, i opened the door and the nurse saw me, she pointed to another room and i went in and Flora was there

i closed the door, and looked at Flora, she woke up, "Hey" i said softly and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Why did you save me?" she said, i looked at her

"Why do i get negative vibes from you?" i asked, tears came down her eyes "That doesn't concern you" she snapped, i stared deadly at her "I saved your life and this is how you repay me" i snapped, "I didn't asked you too" she said

i laughed, she stared at me, "Trust me, i want to know" i said staring deadly at her, Flora rolled her eyes, "My father hated me, blamed me for everything, he would always talk shit to me, he made my life miserable, i cant remember a single memory that i am happy with my _father_" she said the word Father with so much hate

i stared at her, "I have grown with hate all my life, i hate my father" she growled, "And i have felt negative vibes from you" she said, i smiled evilly at her, "One question Flora, how do you feel about everyone here and the school?" i asked her

"I hate it, everyone here is so happy, it sickens me, i hate how i have to act sweetly and peachy all the time" she said, i laughed evilly, "Whats so funny?" she snapped, "Why don't you move into my room" i said smiling evilly, "You wont have to act happy or smile all the time, and I'm sure you will love my room" i said smiling evilly


	4. Chapter 4

Flora smiled evilly at me, "Ok" she said, we heard the door open, "Times up" the nurse said standing in the door way, "Thanks for visiting sweetie" Flora said, "Ill see you later ok" i said leaving the room and went to my room and went to sleep

The next morning someone knocked on my door, i sat up and my room changed back into a pink color, i opened my door and i stood there and forgot to change my pjs, i was wearing a black tank top and black pjs pants

Luckily it was just Flora, i pulled her in and closed the door, She looked around, "I thought you said i was going to like your room" Flora snapped as she placed her hands on her hips

i rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers and it changed back into my dark room "That's more like it" Flora smiled evilly, "Do you now how to use dark magic?" i asked her

"Of course" she said as she sat on my bed, i used magic and made another bed appear across the room, "FYI the room will change color when someone comes in that's not you or me" i said as she nodded, "ill call my sisters, and see if they will accept you" i said as i rubbed my eye

"This better be good for waking me up early!" Icy yelled, me and Fora laughed, "Who's there with you?" Icy snapped, "That fairy i helped out, remembered? Meet us at the forest after school and bring our other sisters and if you want our brother" i said, Icy laughed and hanged up

"Ill get my things and move in here, ill say that i want to move in as a thank you for saving my life" Flora said as we laughed

We went to class and the others fairies believed the story, when class was over, me and Flora head for the forest, we said Flora was going to teach me the voice of the forest, and they believed us

We waited for my sisters to come, they appeared and walked toward us, "Hey check it out ladies, this chick has some major negative vibes coming from her" Darcy said walking around Flora

"Yo bro, Bloom wasn't lying" Stormy said as Valtor walked toward us, "Bloom?" Flora said looking at me, i smiled and transform my yellow cat eyes, Flora laughed evilly

"Brother I'm going to need that dark book you once let me borrow, for Flora" i said, He smiled and extended his arm out and the book appeared, i took it and handed it to Flora

"Tell Father, we have new members" i said as Flora and i grinned evilly, "What about her boyfriend?" Stormy said, "Don't worry he knows how i truly am, and he is just the same as me" Flora said laughing evilly, "We will see about that, for now i will convince father about her and after we see her boyfriend in person then we will decided" Valtor said

"Father said he needs the codex, from Alfea and Red Fountain" Icy said, "I can have Helia and Andy steal them" i said smiling, "Just keep in mind, who ever betrays us dies" Valtor said as they started to walk away

"They seem lovely" Flora laughed evilly as i walked deeper in the forest, with Flora behind me, "Who is your father?" Flora asked, "You will find out soon, now we are going to practice your power" i said as she opened the book

"I remembered all the spells in that book since i was small, so now you have to practice them and learn them" i said as she started reading, she practice in transforming, mind control

Then my phone vibrated 'Hey, Me and the guys are at Alfea, where you at?' Andy texted me, 'Going' i wrote back

"The guys are at Alfea, we need to go" i said to Flora, she closed the book and i teleported it in my room, "Are you sure Helia isn't a goodie goodie?" i asked Flora, she rolled her eyes, "He isn't a goodie goodie" she said

"You better be right and act like a good fairy" i said as we walked toward the school, "Helia!" Flora said as she ran to him and hugged him, "Flora your alright!" he hugged her and twirled her in the air, "i was with Ofelia, since she saved my life I'm always going to be grateful and always be by her side" she said coming toward me hugging me

i hugged her back and smiled, "I guess i have a best friend now" i said as i seen Andy crossed his arm and looked at me weird, Flora went back to Helia and took him away from the group and she was talking to him quietly

"So Ofelia what do you have plan for this week?" Sky said as i looked at Andy, "Sorry cousin, she is going to be busy" Andy said walking toward us, "How do you know that?" Sky said walking up to Andy

"Oh come on guys" Brandon said as he pulled Sky back, "Yea save it for wrestling class" Roy said pulling Andy away, "Guys what if she even doesn't want to date you" Musa said hugging Riven, "Well at least i wont be a jerk to her" Sky said looking at Andy

"Ugh this fight is illogical" Tecna said as Timmy wrapped his arms around her, "You know how they are Tec" Timmy said, "They are giving me a headache!" Stella yelled, i seen Flora and Helia walking my way

"I can't thank you enough for what you did to Flora" he said as he hugged me, i hugged him back "Im in" he whispered in my ear, i smiled, "Great, now we need to get Andy in" i whispered, "Alright" he whispered and pulled away

"Oh your welcome, I'm sure she would have done the same for me" i said smiling at her, i grabbed my phone, 'Floras boyfriend is in' i texted me sisters, 'Ok' they wrote

"Someone has stolen the magic scrolls!" a girl yelled, everyone looked worried, the fairies all ran to miss Faragonda, Andy, Helia, and Flora stared at me, i shrugged my shoulders and we ran to the head mistress

"They stolen the magic scrolls and the codex key" She said, what? i only stolen the magic scrolls and the books, unless it was in a book, i looked at Flora and she stared at me "Don't worry girls we will find a way to get them back, go back to what you were doing" Faragonda said

i grabbed my phone and called Icy, "Im busy" she said and was about to hang up, "Its about the codex key" i said quietly, "Your on speaker" she said, "Faragonda just announced someone stoled the magic scrolls, books and the codex key" i said, "You only stoled the magic scrolls and the books" my dad said

"Exactly, the codex key must be in one of the books" i said and i seen Sky walking toward me, "i gotta go" i said and hanged up, Sky handed me a rose, "Will you go on a date with me?" he said

Ha! as if, i thought, "Oh, uhh, sorry Andy asked me on a date" i said trying not to laugh at his expression, "But he's a jerk" Sky said, "Ofe, Helia and i are going for a walk, and Andy told us he is taking you on a date, maybe we can double?" Flora said, i smiled, "Yea" and walked toward her leaving Sky behind

Andy rolled his eyes and we walked into the forest, when we were far away i burned the flower to ash, Flora grinned, my phone vibrated, 'We found it' my sisters said, 'We are in the forest' i texted and then i felt their power near

"Say she was right, her boyfriend has strong negative vibes as Flora" Darcy said looking at Helia, "Father said you can tell them Bloom" Stormy said Andy looked at me, "Bloom?" Helia and Andy asked, Flora and i laughed, "My real name is Bloom" i said

"They are my sisters" i said, "The Trix are your sisters?" Andy asked, "Yes Andy, and im her older brother, we disguised our selves when you first met us" Valtor said stepping out the bushes

Andy was speechless, "Father need the codex from Red Fountain" i said as Helia smiled evilly, "So your father is Darkar?" Andy asked me, "Yes, and we are planning to rule to universe, and we need the codex key, Flora and Helia are in, the question is are you?" i said as we all turned to Andy

"Fuck yea" he said smiling, "We shall leave you now, go on your date and make a plan for the codex key of Red Fountain" Valtor said and then my siblings left

"So you two aren't the goodie goodies everyone thinks you are?" Andy asked Flora and Helia, they laughed evilly, "Don't judge one by their looks" Helia said smiling evilly, "We should go and plan how we are going to take the codex key" Flora said, we all laughed and left to Magix


	5. Chapter 5

"So thats the plan" i said as we smiled evilly, "Ok now can we go shopping, i hate the pink clothes i have" Flora said, we all laughed "Of course, we are going to my favorite witch store" i said as we stood up and left to the store

When i walked in everyone stared at me and my evil friends, "What do you want Fairy?" a witch said, i laughed and transformed my eyes, "Princess Bloom, my apologies" the witch said as she walked over to me and bowed, my friends stared at me, "What can i do for my favorite witch?" she said as she saw my fairy clothes

"Fathers plans Mandragora" i said as she nodded and smiled evilly, "We need new clothes, we are so not staying with this fairy look" i said as she laughed and snapped her fingers, and more witches came to us and bowed before me

"New clothes for the Princess and her friends" she said and they scatterd around the store in look for their new clothes, "Princess you and your friends can take a look around while we all look for your clothes" Mandragora said

"Princess?" Helia asked me, "Her father is Darkar remember? The King of darkness, the king of all witches" Andy said as i smiled evilly, we all walk around the store for new clothes

"Come on we have to find her" i heard a familiar voice, i looked up and saw Sky and the other guys and girls, "Shit" i said and ducked down, i teleported where the Helia and Andy and Flora were at, i grabbed their arms and pulled them down, "Whats the big idea!" Flora snapped as i covered her mouth

"The fairies and the specialist are looking for us" i whispered, "What?" Helia said, "They were just outside this store" i whispered, "What are you doing on the floo-" Mandragora said as i pulled her down, "The fairies that were outside are they still there?" i asked as she looked up

she nodded, "Fuck, Mandragora they don't know who i really am, get rid of them so they wont see us or fathers plans will be ruin" i whispered and she nodded and head for the door, "Hey fairies get away from my store, you stinking it up with your positive energy!" Mandragora yelled

We tried not to laugh, she came back, "They are gone" she said, we stood up and they weren't there, they brought us the clothes and we all tried them on, and since they were perfect we bought them and left the store, i teleported the clothes to my room in shadow haunt

We headed for a cafe shop, Helia sat down next to Flora and Andy sat down next to me, "Hey watch this" i said as i seen a fairy, i made her shoe laces tied them selfs, she was carrying books, and when she took a step she fell

We all burst out laughing, "So your plan will go on in a few weeks, to lay low for what happen today in Alfea" i said as they smile evilly and nodded, "What are you going to do about Sky?" Helia asked, "Ugh don't remind me about him, he such a goodie goodie, i cant stand him, he dared to ask me on a date" i said as we laughed evilly

"In coming" Flora said as she seen Sky and the others, i felt Andy's hand grab my chin and lift my head up and he pressed his lips against mine, "ANDY!" we heard someone yell and i pulled away and saw it was Sky

"How dare you kiss my girl?" Sky said, i looked at him with a what-the-fuck-face, i turned and stared at Helia and Fora, they tried so hard not to laugh, "Your girl?" Andy said standing up with a dead serious face

i stood in front of Andy's way, "Don't blow it" i whispered, he put his arms around my waist and carry me out of his way, i looked at Helia and Flora and they shrugged, i seen Andy go up to Sky, "I didn't see your name on her" Andy said to Sky, "Oh my god, Flora lets just go back to the dorm, I'm sorry i ruined your date with Flora, Helia" i said sadly

"Don't worry we can go on another" Helia said to me, i grabbed Floras hand, "Ofelia I'm sorr-" Sky said but then i teleported into our room, we burst out laughing, "Holy fuck i was going to die of laughter" Flora said

"Ahh that was funny, but now we are going to practice transforming into a fairy with it coming out witchy" i said as Flora nodded, we transformed and i had sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of my chest, and a mini skirt, sleeves from my elbows down my writs, and ankle high boots, a mini tiara on my head and fairy wings

Flora had a sparkly pink corset and the bottom looked like a mini skirt shaped almost as flower pedals, but it was a dress, and sleeves a little higher than her elbows and don to her wrist, and ankle high boots, and fairy wings almost shape as a leaf, a green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck "Good, now try to turn it dark, and then back to its pink color" i said as Flora nodded

Flora changed her fairy form into a dark form, from pink it turn to black and red, the dress was black but the sides of the corset was dark red, her eyes were dark red and her wings were like Stella's wings but gray, Flora looked herself in the mirror and smiled, and then she changed it back to the pink color

i transformed mine, it was black, my eyes turned into my yellow cat eyes, the tiara became silver and pointed, and the brooch on my shirt turned into diamond-shape dark purple one. My waist-length dark orange hair becomes thicker and a darker shade of red and my layers were way noticeable, and my wings became dentate and cyan with gray tips.

i looked in the mirror and laughed, and changed back into the blue color, "Great" i said as we change back into our normal clothes, Flora took the book and began to read, "When someone comes or when your finished, hide it" i said laying down on my bed

"Ok" we saw it was getting dark and the girls were barely coming in, we stayed in our room and just went to sleep

* * *

Weeks past and Flora and i hanged out more, we went on double dates, we stole clothes, accessories and other stuff, we played pranks on people, Flora, Helia, and Andy met my father, and ever since then they have been like family, and we been going to shadow haunt when we could

Sky kept bugging on taking me on a date, i finally agreed to a date with Sky, worst decision in my life! He talked about his kingdom, his life, and about true love, he had no negative vibes whats so ever

Andy got jealous, me and Sky went back to our friends, as we were walking inside of campus Sky put his around around me, i seen Andy heading my way, with Flora and Helia and the others behind, "Hey Andy" i said

Andy grabbed my face and pulled me in and he kissed me, i was in shock, we never kissed in front of everyone, only in front of Helia and Flora, i felt someone pull me back and it was Sky, i put my hand on my lips trying to hide a smile

Then Sky leaned in and kissed me, i tried to pushed Sky away, but he had his arm behind my back and his other behind my head, i had my hands on his shoulders and kept trying to push him away

When he pulled back i punched him across his face, and i moved out his arms, then Andy started to punch him, then they began to fight, i felt Helia pull me back, "Nice punch" he muttered under his breath and he grabbed hold of Sky and Riven took hold of Andy

Flora walked toward my side, i looked at her and she gave me a small evil grin, and i did too, i looked at Andy and Sky, Sky had a bloodily nose, a busted lip, his face was red, and Andy had a busted lip and His face was also red

Stella walked up to them and used magic to clean their face, "Stay away from her!" Andy growled and tried to punch Sky but Riven hold him back, "She isn't yours" Sky said and Helia hold him back

"SHES MY GIRL" Andy yelled, they all looked at me, "She wouldn't date a jerk like you" Sky said looking at me, "Come on Ofelia, lets go for a walk while they calm down" Flora said as we walk toward the forest, when we were far enough we bursted out laughing

"I think its time to say Andy and i are going out" i said, "Its about time" Helia said as he walked toward us, "That fool almost gave it away" he said as he pressed his lips against Floras, "Its time for the codex of Red Fountain" i said as we smiled evilly, we walk back and we seen Brandon trying to calm down Sky


	6. Chapter 6

i walked up to my friends, i looked back ad Flora and Helia, "i have a confession to make" i said smiling at Andy, "Im going out with Andy" i said as he came over and kissed me, "WHAT?" Sky yelled, "Im sorry, i want sure if Andy felt the same way i did, but now i see he does" i said looking at Andy, i seen Sky shake his head

"Ofelia i love you, i can treat you better than him" Sky said, "As if" Andy said trying to go to go to Sky but i got in the way, "Come one Andy lets go for a walk" i said pulling his arm, he twirled me in his arms and kissed me again

i saw Sky wanted to punch Andy but Brandon hold him back, i looked at Flora, "We will come" Flora said as her and Helia followed us, we walked into the forest, then teleported to shadow haunt, we bursted out laughing

"So Tomorrow, during the festival in Red Fountain, you are going to steal the codex" i said to my sisters as we walked into the throne room, "i thought that was the job of the guys" Stormy said looking up at us

"They installed cameras, for the festival tomorrow since they are still worked up about the codex keys missing" Helia said, "And plus we dont have magic to turn invisible" Andy said, "And if Flora and i do it, and they notice we are not there, they are going to blame us" i said

"We will need someone to lead the way" Icy said, "I'll do it, i show you the way and when i leave, you attack" Helia said smiling evilly, "Take Kerborg, he will transform into a monster as a distraction, while the Trix gets the codex" my father said as he walked in with my brother, Kerborg landed on my shoulder

i smiled, we all left to my room, i grabbed a book and Helia, Flora and Andy sat down, i put the book in front of them, "Choose a monster" i said smiling, they looked through the book and choose one, i smiled and we showed our sisters

"Great choice, but remember you will also have to fight it" Valtor said, we nodded, "They should go back now, its almost dark" Icy said, "We will meet you tomorrow by the entrance" Darcy said

We nodded and left, the next day we all left to Red Fountain, Andy and Helia were waiting for us in the entrance, Flora and i went toward them, i felt my sisters powers here, "We are here, Kerborg will attack then we will go in" Icy whispered

We left inside, Helia left inside the building and i felt my sisters power leave with him, Andy showed us to our seats, the festival had already started, Andy left since he was part of the show, i seen Sky looking for someone, his eyes rested on me, he blew me a kiss, i rolled my eyes

Andy saw and Riven was holding him back, "We have Prince Sky from Eraklyon singing the song Hero" a guy said, we seen Sky get the microphone and and music started to play and he sang looking at me

"**_You're in distress_**

**_My damsel miss_**

**_Don't give up the fight_**

**_I'll jump right in_**

**_with chiseled chin_**

**_and rescue you tonight_**

**_Both stream and fear_**

**_with sword and shield_**

**_charge into the fray_**

**_I'll win your heart_**

**_we'll never part_**

**_and carry you away_**

**_I'm a hero_**

**_it's just what I do_**

**_I'm a hero_**

**_so call me and I'll rescue you_**

**_hero_**

**_I'll rescue you tonight_**

**_When the fight is fierce_**

**_the odds alone_**

**_I only think of this_**

**_the battle done_**

**_and we have won_**

**_to you I give a kiss_**

**_I'm a hero_**

**_it's just what I do_**

**_I'm a hero_**

**_so call me and I'll rescue you_**

**_hero_**

**_I'll rescue you tonight (rescue you tonight)_**"

He finished singing and through the whole song he kept staring at me, i stared at him seriously, everyone clapped and cheered, when everyone was quiet Sky spoke into the microphone, "Ofelia.. i love you" he said looking at me

i smacked my hand on my face as everyone looked at me, then there was a loud roar, i looked up and saw a monster, Save by the roar i thought, everyone started to run, i seen Helia run into the field with Andy and the other specialist trying to capture it

"Lets go girls" i said as we all transformed and flew toward the monster, we all started to blast it, i seen my sisters disguised as fairies, the same as the night night they came to crash the party, they were staring at the monster and trying to run away, the rest of the girls did convergence and the monster moved and it head straight to Icy

i flew as fast as i could and pushed her out of the way and i screamed as i took the hit, i flew back and crashed the wall hard, "OFELIA" i heard everyone scream, i fell down on the ground, i looked up and seen Andy and Sky trying to run toward me but the monster got in their way

i was laying on the floor, i stood up and i was about to fall when my sisters caught me, "You stupid i could have handle that hit" Icy said as i laughed softly, "No little witch, save your strength" Darcy said as i stood on my own, "Im fine" i said, "Are you sure?" Icy asked, "Yes" i said, "Ok we have the codex and we better leave, and be careful" Stormy said as they left

i heard Flora scream, "HELIA!" Flora pushed Helia and a attack hit her, she flew backwards and landed on her back, "Flora!" i yelled, i ran to her, i dropped my self by her side, i looked back and seen the rest of the girls where beaten on the floor

Flora stood up, she grabbed my hand and we flew up, we heard everyone scream to us that they believe in us, they believe we can destroy it, so me and Flora grabbed our hands and we blasted it, and it was destroyed, i seen Kerborg fly away

Me and Flora were weak and landed on the floor, and our fairy forms disappeared, _"You have pleased destiny, and Destiny has offered you a gift"_ we heard someone say, me and Flora looked around and then we started to float and transformed

_"Destiny knows your plans for the future and is pleased with what you today, i have decided to give your Sirenix, the fullest transformation, You have save the earth, and people believe in you, therefore you shall skip Enchantix and Believix, and i cant wait until you make you plans come true" _a lady said and laughed evilly

My Sirenix form consists of a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of my leggings made to look like fins. I also has dark blue ribbons tied around my arm from my shoulder to my wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. My hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hair bow with parted bangs. My wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. My eye-shadow is light pink and blue nail-polish

Flora's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin leafy green tube top, a translucent pale green miniskirt over pink leggings with green ribbons tied around them and matching pink high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored pink with dark brown streaks and there is also two flowers in her hair, a pink one and a purple one. There is also a green ribbon tied around her right arm, and her seashell shaped wings fade from spring green to magenta, and have a hot pink border.

We were put back down and everyone clapped, Helia ran up to Helia and kissed her, Andy ran up to me and lifted me in the air and twirled me around, i laughed as he put me down and his lips met mine

"THEY STOLE THE CODEX" Timmy ran out to the yard, we all looked at him "What?" everyone said, "While everyone was fighting the monster they stole the codex" Timmy said, "The Trix" Stella yelled, we turned around and we seen the Trix and Valtor with them


	7. Chapter 7

"So you two reached Sirenix? Congratulation" Vatlor said as he and the Trix flew down to me and Flora, Helia and Andy got in front of us, "Father said its time to say the truth" Icy walked toward us

"Father, we are ready" Darcy said with a evil smirk on her face, then Darkar appeared, "Darkar!" everyone yelled, He laughed evilly, "I will like to introduce my family, my son, Valtor, my daughters, Icy, Stormy and Darcy, and one you know by the name Ofelia, and my new family members Flora, Helia and Andy" My father said as they all gasped

Flora and i laughed evilly, we transformed into our evil forms, My Sirenix form consists of a black one-strap top that has red wave holes and a black ruffled skirt with black attached leggings that have nerve-like red designs with matching black boots with red bases and red/gray striped ruffles on the back of my leggings made to look like fins. I also has black ribbons tied around my arm from my shoulder to my wrist with a gray flower-like wrist band. My hair has purple streaks in a pony tail with a light gray flower-like hair bow with parted bangs. My wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of dark blue, red, gray, and with black striped borders, and black nail-polish, and my blue eyes turned into yellow evil cat eyes

Flora's Sirenix consists of a black tube top, a translucent gray miniskirt over pink leggings with black ribbons tied around them and matching pink high heeled ankle boots. Her hair recolored pink with dark brown streaks and there is also two flowers in her hair, a pink one and a gray one. There is also a black ribbon tied around her right arm, and her seashell shaped wings fade from black to pink, and have a hot pink border, and black nail polish, Her jade eyes turn into red evil eyes

Everyone gasped we laughed, "When we summon the army of decay and gain control of ultimate power, we will rule" My dad as as Andy and Helia came to your side

"Ofelia, why?" Sky asked, "My name isn't Ofelia! And because I'm not that a goodie goodie like everyone else" i growled, Andy laughed and put his arm around me, "Then what is your real name?" Musa asked

"Bloom" i said grinning evilly, "The youngest daughter of Darkar" Faragonda said, i laughed, "Bloom, much a beautiful name, Bloom i love you, please choose me over Andy-" i cut Sky off and i blasted him a fireball, we all bursted out laughing, it had burned through his shirt almost burning his skin

"Solar burst" Stella attacked me, i put my hand up and it stopped, everyone gasped, i summoned my dark dragon, and it attacked her, she cried in pain and she flew back, we laughed, i walked toward her and seen she was burned

"STELLA!" Brandon yelled but my dragon flew at him making him back up, my dragon flew around me and Stella so no one can come to us, We were all able to see half her face was burned, and her chest was burnt, she had started to bleed, she was still alive, breathing hard

i squat down to Stella, she looked at me in horror, i extended my arm out to her, and the burns were gone, i grabbed her face and lifted her to my face, "Try that again and i will leave your perfect skin burnt, and leave scars all over our body, you will become hideous, got it?" i said as she nodded, i threw her back and she stayed down

i walked over to my family and we teleported to shadow haunt and i summoned the army and took hold of the ultimate power, i had all the power running through me, Flora, Helia, Andy and i, we took everyone captured

We had our fairy friends in front to see everything, i had a famous reporter film everything to the whole magic dimension, i had the professors in front of me, we had everyone in chains "Everyone listen up, for does who don't listen will get it bad" i said loud, Flora and i were transformed into our dark Sirenix

Flora, Helia and Andy were behind me, i walked around the professors, "Bloom please don't do this" Sky said, i looked at Andy and nodded my head toward Sky, Andy smiled evilly and walked toward Sky and punched him in the gut, Sky fell and gasped for air, we laughed evilly

"Who ever disobeys us, will suffer" i said as Helia walked up to me and handed me a knife, Flora raised her arms and vines grabbed the professors and then thorns came out, stabbing them, she let them go and they gasped for air, they were bleeding

"You quit this young lady, right now, untie us at once" Griselda said, i laughed, "I will start with you Griselda" i said, i made her float, i grabbed her throat digging my nails into her throat, i stabbed her in the gut, she screamed out in pain, i dropped her and blood started surrounded her

"Flora will you do the honors?" i asked her, Flora smiled and walked toward me with other the knife, "How dare you use a innocent sweet girl?" Griselda said spitting out blood, Flora grabbed her throat, "I was never sweet" Flora growled and stabbed Griselda again, we left her to suffer

"Who's next?" i asked, i walked over to Faragonda, all the fairies began to cry and scream, i laughed, "Kneel before me" i said, "Don't do it Miss Faragonda" Griselda said as she was holding her side and supporting her weight on her other arm, blood surrounded her, i slashed Griselda's cheek with the knife

Blood ran down her face, i turned to Faragonda, "Kneel and kiss my feet, if you refuse one of your fairy students die" i said, she closed her eyes and kneeled down, as she was about to kiss my feet i kicked her face

We began to laugh, i looked at Helia and Andy and they walked toward Saladin and Codatorta, "Your pathetic!" Codatorta yelled, Andy and Helia started to punch them, They both stabbed Codatorta and Saladin in the heart, "Let me finish her off" Flora said walking up to Griselda

Flora stabbed her in the heart, we seen their faces and we began to laugh, the 3 professors had died, Griffin was taken care of by my sisters and my brother, they cut her body, blinded her with darkness, she had icicles through her legs and arms, and she had lighting burns, at lastly she had a sword through her heart

Faragonda was next, "For everyone who plans to rebel, here is an example what will happen" i said as i formed a snake made out of fire, Flora made vines grab Faragonda's body tightly, the snake landed on her leg, she cried in pain

it slithered around her body burning her, she screamed in pain, Flora made vines go up to mouth holding it open, then the snake slithered inside her mouth, Flora made the vine let her go, Faragonda grabbed her throat and shook furiously, we seen how she burned from the inside out

We laughed as we seen she died and her body kept burning, i looked at the fairies, they were crying, i walk up to the camera, "Every kingdom with fall into our hands, if not they will suffer how Faragonda did" i said with a evil smirk, i turned to my fairy friends

"Join or Die?" i asked as Flora, Helia and Andy walked toward us, they looked in horror, i turned around and saw my father, "Don't ask, make them join" He said as he extended his arm out to them and casted a evil spell on them

The magic universe fell into our hands, we ruled everything and everyone, my new evil fairy friends ruled their home planet with their boyfriends by their side, but they all stayed by my side to create Chaos, Sky became Andy's servant, we killed all the fairies that disobeyed us, We took over the schools, the shops, the whole world, Everyone one bowed down to us, we were the only major royalties of the world, The other planets were run by my evil fairy friends, my evil fairy friends and i and our boyfriends took care of Floras father, we tortured him, but Flora had the honor to kill him, No one dared to disobey us, and The Dark Kingdom ruled forever

**THE END**


End file.
